The present invention relates to puzzle kits for pens. More specifically, the present invention provides a writing utensil puzzle kit used for amusement and advertising purposes.
Writing utensils, such as pens and pencils, have been used as promotional items for businesses for many years. Typically, advertisers will print their logos on the outer portion of a pen or pencil and hand these out at tradeshows, promotional events, or directly to potential clients. The idea being that their brand name will be recognized by the potential client while using the writing utensil. In theory, the more time a person uses a promotional pen or pencil labeled with an advertisement, the more time that person will potentially think about the promoted business. While pens and pencils are often used for advertising purposes, puzzle pens typically are not.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to puzzle pens. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to puzzle pens such as: a puzzle pen, a combination writing instrument and toy, and a writing instrument adorned with beads.
These known art devices have several known drawbacks. Many of these devices, although termed as puzzle pens, are merely an arrangement of colored pieces that are interchangeable thereon the pen. These puzzle pens lack interlocking jigsaw pieces that truly make them a puzzle. Without the interlocking jigsaw pieces, the thought and time necessary to put the puzzle pen together is minimal, which leads to less enjoyment when using the pen. Further, some writing instruments are only described as puzzle-like, wherein the main feature is to adorn the writing instrument with a variety of shaped beads or symbols allowing the user to create an aesthetically pleasing pen. Lastly, some of the known devices are utilized for entertainment purposes only, and fail to include indicia on the exterior of the pen for indicating the correct order the interlocking jigsaw pieces are to be connected to one another.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing puzzle pen devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.